


Their Saddest Day

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Story - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993
Summary: The day finally arrived: Muna is going to give birth to the heir of the Kingdom of the Monsters.But, unfortunately, what should have been their happiest day of their life it will be their saddest.





	Their Saddest Day

You can find my Tumblr's page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

Someone once told him that the birth of the first child is always difficult, because no one can’t tell what could happen.

In those nine months he had been preparing, reading books about pregnancy and what to expect during the first year.

He even attended those boring childbirth classes, just because his wife wanted to.

So he was really surprised when, hours ago, he was forced to leave the delivery room.

That’s the reason why King Agnar, the most feared and powerful monster of his Kingdom, was so nervous.

The poor servants who had to go through that hallway had to endure their master wrath.

Suddenly a scream of pain broke the silence of the palace.

So it began…

He let himself sit on the nearest chair, listening to his wife cries.

What could he do to ease her pain?

He would prefer to take all of her pain, so that the delivery would be as painless as possible.

Another scream, and this time the contraction seemed to be stronger than before.

Hours later the door of the delivery room finally opened, revealing a young girl who he recognized as one of his wife’s maids.

Her face, pale and covered in sweat, made his heart skipped a beat.

Especially when his eyes met hers, in which he could see concern and nervousness.

"What’s happening? How’s my wife?" he asked, grabbing her by her shoulders.

But this way he made her more nervous, and so no answer came from her.

To made things worse, her eyes were filled with tears.

Why, in the name of the Gods, was happening all this?

He then put his hands on his ears, because all her cries were driving him insane.

When he heard his Queen letting out a scream louder than the others, he decided it was time for him to enter the room and stay by his wife’s side.

He had enough.

But when he put his hand on the doorknob he realized there were no more cries.

Just a silence which made him shudder, since he couldn’t hear the cries of the newborn prince or princess.

When he opened the door, his heart was beating so hard such he was so nervous…

And when his gaze landed on his wife, his heart felt like it was breaking.

"Muna…"

The Queen was lying on the bed specially made for this happy occasion… but her breath was slowly yet so deeply.

It seemed that his wife couldn’t properly breath.

Her face, just like that young maid, was covered in sweat and tears.

When his gaze landed between her legs, King Agnar really thought that his wife was going to die, since there was so much blood.

Even the white sheets were covered in it.

Just in that moment he realized that her maids were… comforting her… like she had just lost something…

He then started to search with his eyes, since his body seemed to not respond on his commands.

His breath seemed to stop when… when he saw it… wrapped in white blankets covered in blood, lying on the cold marble of the room, like they wanted to forget him… or her…

Their first child…

Motionless.

Dead.

He approached it slowly, kneeling on the floor and carefully taking it in his arms.

Because the king is afraid to hurt their baby… even if it didn’t breath…

He wanted to see the face of his child.

The King uncovered the baby, only to saw that their child was a baby girl.

A beautiful, little, baby girl, who looked just like her mother.

If she had lived, one day she could have been Queen, maybe the greatest ruler of the Kingdom.

But unfortunately Fate has chosen otherwise…

He turned around slowly, towards his wife who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I’m sorry…" she said, breaking in a desperate cry.

The cry of a childless mother.

He ran towards her, holding her in his arms.

"It’s all my fault!" she cried out loud, her voice filled with anger and grief.

He couldn’t answer her.

What could he possible say to ease her pain? Nothing…

He too wanted to cry, lashing out his rage, even punch someone in their face, but he couldn’t… he had to be strong for her, too…

-

A few days later they held a private funeral.

No ministers.

No dignitaries.

Just the two of them.

They both knew that in that very moment their people were mourning the loss of their princess.

But they didn’t care right now… because they were watching in complete silence two undertakers burying the small white coffin in the ground.

It was his wife who chose that colour, since it symbolized the death of an innocent life.

Queen Muna, all dressed in black, watched blankly the scene in front of her.

A black veil was covering her face so that no one was able to see her face and her eyes, swollen and red from crying every night and day.

"Agnar…"

The King turned towards her.

It was the first time since that day that she had spoken.

Between her hands, she was holding a pink blanket made by her when she was expecting their daughter Amira.

Yes, Amira.

This was the name they chose, because she was their little princess.

"Do you feel it? This pain?" she asked, touching her chest where there’s her heart.

The only thing he managed to do was nodding.

One of her hands, so tiny compered to his, held onto his arm, desperately.

No parent should feel this pain.

No parent should bury his own child.

With this thought on his mind, for the first time in years the King decided that just for that day, he could afford to cry.

And so he did…

He dropped to his knees, and supported by his wife, the King finally mourned his daughter death.

-

Unfortunately, life is not all fun and games.

You’re born. You grow up. And then you die.

It’s the circle of life.

But they will eventually try again, and if Fate will be by their side, their future child will be stronger and healthier, and maybe he or she will bring peace between the Kingdom of the Monsters and the Kingdom of Mewni.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be the most detailed possible when I wrote the part in which Muna is in her bed and the part in which Agnar discovers the baby.  
> I "copied" the scene from a movie (I don't remember the title) and it was so heartbroken that it made me cry.  
> I hope I wrote the scene well enough to send the same emotion.


End file.
